Storming Eyes and Lightening Candles
by BabyShotMeDown
Summary: Magdalena is the odd girl out. With only one friend and being terribly shy. When shes forced to tutor a fellow Hufflepuff that hadn't known she existed, she begins feeling more than civility towards him... But the tournament sends them both in chaos...


**Okay I'm starting this because Rob Pattinson as Cedric is a wet dream come true. Anyways, I'm following more with the movie than the book, simply because it's easier to pluck dialogue and events. Some of the book that was not included in the films will be in here because they are brilliant. It does kinda change up toward the end, but not by much. Cedric's character is a little OOC and Magdalena and her mother, Henry, and Gran belong to me. Rest of the lot belong to Rowling. **

**So feed this Review Hungry Writer please and tell me if it's brilliant or I'm wasting my time. **

My luck definitely ran freezing cold despite the summer heat. Yet again I found myself running for the train as it started to chug out of the station. I called out for it to wait, which was pointless. I pushed my legs into a sprint and made a grab for the door handle. I gasped, jumping onto the platform and drug my trunk up with me. I crashed through the door as it slid open, my trunk landing on top of my tangled form. I groaned as my brow throbbed.

"Nice landing," an older Slytherin snickered, his friends joining in my embarrassment. I ignored them, getting to my feet and drawing my fallen hood over my head, feeling the sticky warmth rum down the side of my face.

As usual the train was packed and not a single compartment was empty. I silently made my way to the end and sat in a partially crowded booth among the other Hufflepuffs. Most of the trip was spent reading my thick book and tuning out the girls across from me. I hated gossip. Most of it was a far cry from the truth.

Finally the train was starting to slow. Now in my robes –blood free and anxious to get away from the overflowing cart, I stood in a corner, head down, hood up.

I got a streak of miracle work as I found a carriage all alone. I climbed in after petting the Pestral that pulled students to the castle. Invisible to everyone but me. I felt for the misunderstood creature. I, too, was invisible to the rest of the world.

My name is Magdalena Grey. My Gran called me Maggie or Maggs. I lived with her almost my entire life after my mother was killed during the Wizarding War all those years ago. She was apparently an enemy of the Death Eaters. Yet Gran hadn't a clue of how she was involved. So at two I was made an orphan, and had seen her death. I could remember it in brief flashes and it revealed the skeletal Pegasus-like animal my first year. I had no information about my father, I just assumed he didn't know about me or was dead as well.

I only had just one friend. Since first year. Henry Blaire. He was the sincerest boy of his age, wiser beyond most adults and tougher than a whole Quidditch team. Everything I wasn't. With wild black hair and sharp, intimidating green eyes that could rip all the layers back and see all of your makings. He and I were polar opposites except for one fact. We were the loners of Hogwarts. Me for my reclusive behavior and him for his family's reputation. His parents were Death Eaters. He was given away to a muggle woman. Everyone didn't quite know what to make of him. Being a pureblood and muggle-born raised. Mudblood or blood traitor?

The Pestral snorted impatiently, ripping me from my thoughts. I climbed out and quietly trudged up to the Entrance Hall and to the far end of the Hufflepuff table. Henry was over at Gryffindor table looking for me. He gave a slight smile and nod as the first years were sorted.

Dumbledore rose, quieting the hall as the Sorting Hat finished its song.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen... to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime!"

The Great Hall doors opened in a dramatic echo and beautiful girls in blue uniforms spilled into the hall, sashaying their curvy hips and smiling. Their headmistress being abnormally tall following. Boys around me sighed while the girls glared in envy.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

Thunderous steps bounced off the stone walls as the brute force of Bulgarian boys filed in, pounding staffs against the floor. Once at the front of the staff table they began doing acrobatic twists and jumps, ending with a fire show. Viktor Krum storming in, making the students whisper and stare.

Dumbledore greeted the headmasters and showed them the table to eat. Food appeared in front of us and we all began filling our plates. Well I waited until everyone was done grabbing at trays before doing the same. I didn't like to make any contact if I could help it.

After supper Dumbledore cleared the long tables and spoke again, standing next to a towering gold statue.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

A stalky man came to the podium, black bowler hat, pale skin, and graying mustache. Just as he opened his mouth the enchanted ceiling erupted into a chaotic thunderstorm. Rain poured down. Just as the crowded table began shouting and screaming a burst of white shot across overhead. I snapped in the direction it came from and saw the strange figure. I instantly recognized him. Alistair Moody. The ex aura.

He hobbled over to Dumbledore, shook his hand and clunked to the staff table. He was our Dark Arts teacher? Was Dumbledore desperate?

Barty Crouch resumed. "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

The tables roared with protest until the headmaster called silence in a loud demand.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flam before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

He waved his wand over the glimmering object and it began dissolving to show a goblet flickering with blue flames licking upward. The glint of the shinning metal winked at me, daring anyone foolish to submit themselves to dig their graves before the game began…

"You think I'd make an uproar by putting my name in?" Henry asked as we walked down to the greenhouses. "Just think, they'd all go mad."

I rolled my eyes. "But you won't. Because it's stupid. This tournament is for thickheaded Neanderthals that want their fifteen minutes of fame in the Daily Prophet."

He smirked, knowing I was right.

Class was easy. Sprout started us on more a review of last year for our NEWTS. Henry and I disappeared to the edges of the Black Lake. A place we always went to avoid the student body.

But when we reached the patch of fallen trees we saw a crowd. Henry groaned beside me. "Is any place sacred anymore?"

I watched as the crowd broke. A flurry of black tumbling into the sand. It was a fight. Two boys were throwing legs and fists everywhere. The boys around them chanted and howled. I glared at the stage of stupidity.

Henry went closer, trying to see who the brawlers were.

"That's Marcus Flint and Cedric Diggory." I huffed, knowing of both mongrels.

Marcus Flint was the Quidditch Captain of Slytherin and Cedric the same for Hufflepuff.

Diggory was the golden boy in our house. Always surrounded by girls and teasing younger boys. Him and his bunch had started trouble in the common room plenty of times the last five years. Since our house was so close to the kitchens it would have been too easy for them to sneak Mead into the common room.

"Five knuts says Flint disfigures Pretty Boy Diggory," Henry said, completely wrapped up in the fight. I rolled my eyes. Even as wise and caring as my best friend was, he was still a boy.

"I doubt either will win. Both will just have bruised swollen faces and detention."

He quirked a brow. "And how is it you know that, oh oneness?"

I lifted my head from across the lake to the bridge where Snape was flurrying to get to the brawl. Henry snickered and shook his head. I always had a feeling about the staff of Hogwarts. A gut feeling when they were close by. Their watchful eyes gaining my attention.

And five minutes later as Flint was pummeling into Diggory's prized face was Snape pulling out his wand and disarming the both of them. The boys around watching the spectacle cut off their ranting and exploded out to avoid the wrath of Snape.

The angry professor drug the two up by the arm and began stomping up to the castle.

"Both of you, detention for a week with me. You imbeciles! Be lucky I don't suspend you from Quidditch, Flint!"

They both looked ready to gang up on their capture. I smiled at Henry, satisfied these idiots got what they rightly deserved.

Potions was my worst subject. Not that it was difficult to understand, I had high marks in it. But the fact that my clumsy, bad luck loved to humiliate and torment me I was standing in front of Snape receiving detention for the night.

I had so gracefully knocked over four cauldrons and made a huge mess, ruining many essays and books. So here I was sitting in a desk between Flint and Diggory filing potion recipes in alphabetical order.

I could feel the tension and rage rolling off the two. Both set in rigid forms.

Flint was sporting a broken nose, two black eyes and a split cheek. When he had sneered earlier I saw a few missing teeth.

Diggory was the lucky one. Only having one black eye and a cut to his eyebrow and lip. I wanted to laugh.

But even with the marred beating, he still looked handsome. He'd have the girls tending to him like an injured war hero. With his windswept brown hair and gray eyes. His athletic physique and charming smile. I darkly hoped it stung every time he even thought about smiling.

_Chauvinistic prat_, I thought. I felt more than saw his eyes on me. Was Boy Wonder now psychic? I ignored the daggers he was probably stabbing me in the head as I buried myself deeper in the stacks of recipes.

My hostility was not uncalled for. Ever since our first year Diggory was trouble. To the teachers and adults he was the perfect image for the golden boy. Handsome, charming, intelligent and charismatic. But he usually was in a fight every other month. Hanging around the younger girls, loving to hear how they swoon over him. He was nothing but an egotistical know-it-all with less sense than a goldfish.

Before we were dismissed from detention Snape pulled Diggory into his office. Then me…

"Miss Grey, I would like to inform you that you will serve the rest of this term as Mr. Diggory's tutor-"

I snapped my head up. "Sir?"

"Mr. Diggory is a wreck in my class. I don't want to see him next year. You have the highest marks in my class. You will tutor him."

My blood was boiling. Spending time with Diggory? Having to actually speak?

"Sir, I wish to decline-"

"This is not a request, Miss Grey." With that he dismissed us both. I trudged to the hallway and sighed. Just as I was at the foot of the dungeon stairs I heard my surname called out.

"Grey! Wait. Don't we have to set up a time?" Diggory asked, catching up to me without being at all short of breath. I looked up at his towering form, meeting his gray eyes. They rolled like a storm and I quickly cast my gaze to his tie. The blood under my skin rushing to gather in my cheeks. I felt a stutter in my chest, my fingers shaking and twitching. Begging to be busy, instead of being limp at my sides. It seemed that I was the one who sprinted, winded and gasping for breath. Pain ached through me as I took slow even breaths. My lungs screamed at me to pant. I resisted, pushing the burn down.

"I was going to… Tomorrow… At breakfast."

He sighed loudly. "I know you probably don't want to tutor me, but it's Snape's orders. Library tomorrow night at seven-thirty, alright?"

I only gave a slight nod and turned back to the staircase, feeling his eyes burn through me as he followed. Thankfully the walk to the common room was short. But Diggory furthered my irritation.

"Your in Hufflepuff?"

I gritted my teeth and paused at the portrait hole. The nerve. After almost six years of school he never once noticed me bearing the black and gold on my robes. Never glanced at me in the common room or even realized that I was in about all of his classes. In that moment I realized I really was invisible. A Pestral that didn't exist to anyone normal. The thought both angered and comforted me. Anger for showing how weak and plain I was. That my role so far in the world was a fly on the wall. Comfort, because if no one sees you, you can't be hurt…

"We've had half our classes together since first year." Desperate to escape from his attention to the comfortable invisibility I muttered the password and hurried down the tunnel to the girls' dorm.

Strange. It was so strange that I felt so out of myself over the boy that was nothing but a poster child with a secret rebellious personality when not surrounded by elders. It made me dislike him more. That for five years he never saw me, never noticed. And now that he did I was behaving like a blushing virgin bride on her wedding night. Nervous and anxious. His presence was unsettling. It frightened me to no end.

And I had to spend every other night with him in a close setting… I groaned, falling face first onto my bed, blindly pulling the black and yellow striped curtains around me for the darkness and isolation I now missed.

"Tutoring Diggory?" Henry snickered. "You're teaching Pretty Boy Diggory?"

I growled at him. He was amused at my ruthless bad luck. Laughing at the torture.

"Maggs, it's not all bad. Better him than Flint. At least he's polite to girls," Henry reasoned.

I stared up at him, jaw hanging. "Polite? How is not knowing that I am in his own house, had shared most of his classes until having to interact with me by force, polite?"

He shrugged. "Flint would be sneering at you the entire time."

I sighed. True.

The day seemed to run right past me. Classes short and the clock tower chiming every minute instead of hour. Before I knew it the sky was navy and I stood in front of the library doors.

I felt cold, even in the summer night. Being in slacks and an oxford. My hair, slightly tangled and hiding my pale face. Carrying my sack, I pushed through the doors and dragged my feet to the far table he sat at, back turned and hunched over a book. As I drew closer I saw that it was a journal. He was scribbling angrily enough for me to hear the scratching of his quill.

When I passed to sit across from him, he quickly shoved the journal into his book bag and pulled out his potions text book, skimming pages.

I cleared my throat, willing the tension to disappear. It didn't. Without a word I pulled out my own book and the many notes I had. His eyes watched in silence and my fingers trembled. Ribs throbbed and throat swelled. The start of sweat spreading from my brow down to my chin. I forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"Um… Aren't you suppose to speak to me? I mean… find out what I'm having trouble with?" he asked, clearly unaffected by _my _presence. I have never envied him before until now.

"W-what do you need h-help w-with?" I asked, internally groaning for my sudden stutter. He must of thought me to be a bumbling idiot. I chanced looking up at him and was quickly angered. The prat was smirking, amused at my discomfort.

"Well… What's your name? I feel silly calling you Miss Grey. You can't be any younger than fifteen." I glared, he's a damned moron.

"I'm seventeen and I think the formality is necessary, Mr. Diggory." I stuck up my nose, highly annoyed.

"Formality? What's got your knickers in a knot?" he asked, blind to his insulting. Ignorant fool.

Despite my outrage my face flushed at the word knickers. He was staring me down, then I remembered he was waiting for an answer. "That I have to spend any time with a prick like you. I feel dim-witted just being near you," I spat.

"Excuse me, but why exactly are you attacking me? I didn't ask you to tutor me. Can't we be at least civil? I haven't done anything to you," he hissed, watching for Madam Pince.

I sighed. Technically he was right. Never done anything _to _me. Relaxing back in the chair and unfolding my arms I looked down, eyes cast, out of shame. It wasn't like he tormented me or hurt my feelings. Only rubbed me the wrong way.

When I met his eyes again I wished that I hadn't. The storms whirling in them was dangerously beautiful. Roiling restlessly. I half expected lightening to flash in them. But the wall candelabras almost cast the effect. Their flickering glow made his black pupils dance, like he was seeing into mine with much intensity.

I couldn't breathe.

He glanced around me, then cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Magdalena…"

His eyes trapped me once again…

How? How did he know my name when he only asked for it moments ago?

"Magdalena, I'm Cedric." He held out his strong pale hand to me. I observed it, surprised by how feminine it was. Nails clean and trimmed. He waited patiently, expression one of being friendly and a little bit of amused curiosity.

Slowly I reached to let him take my tiny fingers in his. They shook more and more the closer I got. My throat tightened and my heart raced. Part of me wanted to touch his skin.

Then a whole jolt of electricity shot through my body, buzzing in and out of every part of me. I took in a sharp breath and heard another gasp. His hand kept hold of mine, gripping tighter, intensifying the odd and powerful sensation.

My eyes snapped up to his. He was staring at our hands in bewilderment, then locked gazes with me. The gray was rippling with strong searching. Still that feeling was bouncing inside me with no sign of slowing down. Very gradually My muscles and joints relaxed, enjoying the heat spreading all over.

He hadn't even let go. It was as if he too was feeling the stirring beneath my skin. Bit by bit the corners of his lips lifted. "Maggs-"

That slammed my thoughts back in my head and my heart went sprinting. I bolted up, pulling my hand away and turned to escape. Books and bag forgotten I went to the common room, wanting to hide in my dorm.

As I laid in the blackness I screamed in my head the questions I had no answers to. That touch had completely changed my body. The heat still lingered o my palm and fingertips. I willed it away, but it was useless. Flutters continually battered around in my stomach and my skin felt too hot.

Had he jinxed me? Some sort of touching spell that made you unfamiliar with your own body? I highly doubted that.

The chatter of my den mates broke me from my mind's break down. Hesitantly I settled onto my side to try to sleep…

"Bloody Hell, Maggs," Henry breathed as I walked up to his table for breakfast. "What happened to you?"

I sat down in without a sound, hunching over an empty gold plate and staring at my muddled refection. Deep circles under my lids, paler skin than usual and hair tangled.

"Couldn't sleep…" I explained barely above a whisper. My bones ached and my eyes itched.

"I can see that. But how come? Diggory give you a hard time?"

He must of thought so since I didn't answer. "I swear Maggie, if he hurt you or touched you I'll kill 'em. What a right foul prick-"

I shook my head. "He didn't do anything like that…"

Henry raised a brow after his face returned from purple, wanting an explanation. I shrugged, wanting one as well.

"Maggie?" I stiffened at his voice. Henry turn and stood in front of me.

"Whatever you did Diggory, mark my words, you'll be sorry if I catch her in this state again." My best friend's voice was low and menacing. I cringed forward to stop myself from turning to see Cedric's expression.

"What?" he replied incredulously. "I haven't done anything, alright? She forgot her things in the library last night. And I do need an actual tutor for potions."

Then I felt him beside me. "Tonight, same time. And for whatever it is I did do… I'm sorry."

And he was gone, my bag in his place. Henry huffed and scooted in. "Well, at least I scared him." His dark chuckle made me want to roll my eyes, but I hadn't the energy.

In almost every class I was nodding off. I couldn't even concentrate enough to hear the professors. In my classes with Henry he had to throw wadded parchment at my head when the teacher had it's back turned. And Moody had to keep calling my name to keep my head from hitting the desk.

When it came around to my final class I groaned when I saw him enter with his group of friends. Instead of sitting with them though he came over to me.

"You look completely terrible? Case of insomnia?" I looked at him with sleepy eyes and rubbed my temple.

"Insomnia. Yeah…" He nodded, his lips tugging again a the ends. I moaned at his amusement and dropped my forehead down on the table, my anger toward him growing again.

"Better keep your face up. Snape'll give you another detention." That had me sitting ramrod straight. He chuckled and winked. "See you tonight, Mag."

Mag? No one called me Mag. He just nicknamed my nickname. And I felt my mouth grow into a smile and fire flared up in my cheeks. I let my hair fall into my face to hide the redness and waited for potions to end.

**So… How do you like it? Good, bad? Pure genius? LOL. Okay send me your thoughts and opinions.**

**Things to know:**

**Alright. I will be switching to Cedric's POV. So we understand where he is in all this. I'm not gonna keep his thoughts "secret" I know you guys aren't stupid. Plus I love writing in male's perspective. It's always fun. Anyways also… Some things mentioned early on are key to this story. It will throw you for a loop. Figure it out if you can and put it in your review and I will give you a few little teasers for future chapters and some heads up on steamy moments and maybe smut!**

**Thanks! Love, kisses and reviews!**

**BSMD **


End file.
